Display of advertisements is a prevalent technique used to monetize a variety of different activities, such as time spent consuming content. Conventional techniques used to display advertising, however, are largely avoided if at all possible by users. For example, banner advertisements included along with a display of a webpage are typically not explored by a user when interacting with a webpage. Likewise, video advertisements output before start of a video may be ignored by looking elsewhere for the fifteen seconds involved in output of the advertisement in order to watch the video.
Thus, a common characteristic in these conventional techniques is that the advertisements are thought of by a user as interfering with a desired experience, which may be frustrating to the user and achieve an unwanted effect of a user actually trying to avoid a brand associated with the advertisement due to an association of that interruption with the advertiser.